Not Alone
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Set after they save Henry. Upon returning to Storybrooke Regina watches as Henry reunites with his family thinking that she will be left behind once more. Family fluff with a dash of angst.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Just a small one-shot. This is set after they've rescued Henry from Neverland. Upon their return to Storybrooke Regina watches as Henry re-unites with Emma and the Charmings thinking that once again they will leave her behind. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :) _

The woman stands on the edge of the dock hugging her arms to her chest still feeling the phantom weight of her son in them from just a few minutes ago. They had found him on that dreadful island, frightened but alive. She cried earlier that day with him safely in her arms, tears of happiness and once again when it looked as if the end of the world was coming for them he stayed in her arms. She carried him through the forests, she ran with him clinging to her neck as they escaped the lost boys, his grandfather offered to take him but they both shook their heads, he simply burrowed further into her chest revelling in being back in his mother's hold and she ignored the burning in her arms happy to have his weight back in her hug after so long.

Now though they have reached the moment she feared to be inevitable. The joy of finding Henry and the sorrow of knowing that as soon as the ship hits Storybrooke she will lose him again. Her tears of happiness changed to tears of sadness so fast she barely had time to notice her little boy slipping from her grasp and walking into Emma's outstretched arms as they began to walk down the pier.

Regina sniffs back another sob as Snow and Charming wrap their arms around each other before gleefully reuniting with their family. She turns her attention back to the boat that took them away from that miserable place. She looks up to the captain's wheel where Hook remains, she knows she won't be welcome up there either.

She walks closer to the edge of the dock staring out to the sea. She sighs miserably as the waves crash beneath her feeling her tears slide down her face landing with heavy plops on the railing. She was on a boat with five other people, four of whom she has worked with closely over the past few weeks, she has just rescued her son and had her baby in her arms once more yet Regina thinks to herself, she doubts she has ever felt more alone than at this moment.

Being without her son was tough enough but watching him with his family as she stands on the outskirts causes the loneliness to crush her.

Regina thinks back to the day of the mine, when she and Emma disarmed the trigger, when he thought they were all going to die Henry chose her. He left the hold of the Charmings and chose to be with her. For a few blissful seconds she thought things had changed then he was gone. On the boat in spite of their claims of family she still felt like an outsider. Most of her time was spent wishing for her son's safe return, crying over his loss, having her plans rejected and from what she could tell only useful when using her magic to help them. She sniffs back another resentful sigh as she watches the family walking further and further away from her. They told her she was family and she believed them. From her isolated vantage point it doesn't feel like she's part of their family. It feel like she's being left behind.

She hangs her head down staring at the scuff on her boots which really were not designed for fleeing through the forest, looking at anything but the family moment that apparently does not include her.

It's only when a small hand slips into hers that she looks up again to see her son's grinning face. Her head rises slowly and she sees Snow, Charming and Emma in front of them. She doesn't know what to make of this. They were leaving and now they're back. Quite frankly the whole thing confuses her. A small glimmer of light in her heart is daring to hope right now that it means what she oddly wants it to.

At her stunned and bewildered expression Henry just grins at her and begins to tug her down the pier. She stops wary as to what is happening here. At the halt in movement Henry frowns, "Mom?" he asks. The word is enough to make her floodgates open. In the past twelve years she has gone from Mommy to Mom to the Evil Queen to Regina and now back to Mom. The word sends more warmth into her chest. She wonders if her son knows how much weight that one little word carries. She feels arms wrap around and her chest and happily returns the hug from her son kneeling down slightly so that they are on the same level.

"I love you" she whispers to him.

"Love you too Mom. Now come on"

She blinks in confusion again, "You're not going with them?" she asks stunned.

He smiles at her, "We both are Mom"

"What?" her question now know longer directed at just Henry but also at the three smiling adults as well.

"You're family Regina" Charming begins.

"Which means you're not alone anymore" Snow adds with a kind smile towards her former stepmother.

"So come on back with us" Emma finishes extending out her other hand.

The former queen blinks in surprise one more time. Of all the things she had prepared herself for today this was not on the list. She was scared she'd lose her son to Peter Pan. She thought she'd be abandoned. She was wrong. She can feel that warmth and light returning to the fragile heart in her chest upon seeing their sincere smiles directed at her.

Regina stares down one more time at the hand her son is holding to check that this is real and he is here. "It's okay Mom" he says squeezing her hand a little. This subtle understanding and encouragement is all the woman needs to face her former enemies, a small smile blossoming on her face, and take the hand offered to her.

"If you like I can cook" she suggests immediately shrinking back when they turn to her surprised. She wonders briefly if she overstepped but it's been so long since she's had more than just her reflection for company in that big old empty house that she finds herself clinging to the small branch of hope they've given her.

That hope swells in her chest when Charming looks to the other two before nodding, "Sure thing, can you make lasagne? I didn't get any at Granny's since Henry scarfed it all"

"I did not. Ma ate most of it!"

"I had just got back from the Forest and it was food that I didn't have to kill first!"

Regina just listens letting Henry guide her forward until she is no longer on the outskirts but is instead sandwiched in the middle of himself and Emma. The smile lingers on her face as they walk to her house on Mifflin Street. No-one being left behind. No-one zooming off ahead. Just walking together. The loneliness has lifted from her heart once more, the small hand in hers enough proof for her that they did indeed come back for her, that she does after all this time have a family.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_This was just going to be a one-shot but nahbois68 suggested a second part showing everyone's thoughts whilst the lasagne is being cooked and I liked the idea so decided to add this second chapter which sort of follows the aforementioned suggestion. Thank you to everyone who gave such lovely reviews for the first chapter as well. I hope this turned out alright. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

Regina is the first to enter the house shivering at the coldness of the place which has been unlived in since her kidnapping at the hands of Greg and Tamara. The sound of her boots echo through the foyer of the house, a noise that reminds her of solitude and loneliness that is until the sound of chatter and other footsteps follow her through. She breathes a sigh of relief as everyone else enters replacing the air of sorrow with something much lighter, less familiar but better. Definitely better she thinks watching as her family traipse through to the living room.

She dawdles in the doorway of the room still feeling mildly awkward just watching as they settle into various chairs. She needs to busy herself, to distract herself from the fear that they will leave her. "Help yourself to drinks, Henry knows where everything is and I'll get started on dinner" she says quickly and before they can argue she disappears into the kitchen. Once she has thrown away what was in her fridge with a disgusted frown she magics up some new food and begins the process of cooking ignoring the fear that is trying to creep into her happiness.

Her rapid retreat does not go unnoticed by the others. Her young son sneaks away from the other adults and proceeds to walk around the house. He stops outside his bedroom with the realisation that he has not stepped foot in this room for over a year. A whole year and yet the house remains exactly the same as if preserving it was all she had left. He frowns slightly upon realising that maybe the pretence of keeping the house the same made it easier for her to bear the one big change in the home, his absence.

He finishes his tour and the one thing that strikes him is how lonely this house feels. He sniffles quietly outside the kitchen door remembering how when he was hear even if he wasn't talking to her at the time the house still felt alive. There would be the sound of their footsteps and conversations, her making him lunch and dinner, the blare of his cartoons but now it feels empty. In Neverland Pan had tried to convince him no-one would come for him, that his mothers didn't care but he kept strong because deep down he kept his faith that his family would be there for him. It's with another sad frown that he wonders who was there for his mother. The answer causes him to peek around the kitchen door. He sees her preparing the tomatoes and smiles as memories of his childhood return to him. That smile changes though when he sees the tears dribbling their way down her cheeks.

"Mom?"

She jumps in surprise catching her hand on the knife. "Oh" she says quickly as the blood begins to grow on her palm. They both turn their heads in shock when Emma steps forward and wraps a towel around the other woman's hand. "Henry, can you go find some antiseptic for your Mom please?"

He nods quickly determined to help his mother. He knew the instant he saw them why those tears had appeared. They were the same sort he shed in Neverland, ones of fear and loneliness. He knows however that his mother's quiet cries have gone unheard for a year. The little boy sets off in search of antiseptic determined to ensure his mother know longer feels so alone. After all is said and done for him they are family and to him that means not feeling abandoned and lonely like she does.

"Is that okay?" Emma asks as she holds the towel to the Mayor's palm who merely nods in response. After two years of confrontations, undercover surveillance and over the past few weeks sharing a week with the woman Emma has a pretty good gauge on the feelings of the brunette next to her. She understands the other woman's feelings all too well. For her entire life she had been alone being pushed aside time and time again. She hadn't even realised that Henry was doing the same thing to Regina, the kid probably didn't either she thinks. She understands the fear that comes with suddenly having a family. It seems to come in stages, the awkwardness, the feeling of happiness and the fear that that joy will be fleeting, that you'll be left behind again.

The weeks spent searching for Henry changed something for Emma. She stopped seeing Regina as the enemy and as Henry's mom. She realises now that they both were and perhaps they should have acted that way. She sighs knowing they both have blame to share on that front but maybe now things can change.

Right now she knows understanding will do. "We're not leaving anymore Regina" she says quietly as she checks the cut again before pressing back down.

Regina lets out a low hiss before replying, "Not yet but you will"

"No we won't" a male voice comes from behind them and they both whip their heads round to face David who moves to stand by the counter with his arms folded.

000

Once both Emma, Regina and Henry had left the room he and Snow had time to think. He was confused by her sudden disappearance, surely she'd want to be near them after being alone for so long?

"Why did she run out of here like that?"

His wife pulled out of her own thoughts understands Regina's actions. Charming has never really known being without a family for too long. Even when they were apart they still knew they held each other's love in their hearts. However she and Regina have known the ache of loneliness that comes from feeling unloved and abandoned. Her time spent as an outlaw in the woods of their former land meant that trust was hard to accept for a while. Solitude after all does not teach one to love, but instead to be wary of people who proffer it lest they betray you as well.

"She's scared" she says finally answering her husband who stares at her bewildered.

"Of what?"

"Charming, Regina spent most of this year being rejected or abandoned. When that happens to a person it makes it very difficult to put your faith in people staying with you"

He nods slowly as they both reflect on the previous year. He realises that in spite of his preaching of family after her ordeal at the hands of Greg and Tamara that they never really treated her as such. In fact most of the time they kept her at arm's length just in case she was planning something. He thinks of all the times they refused Henry's requests to see his mother and how they let her fall into Cora's trap. With a heavy sigh he realises it's time to put his money where his mouth is.

Snow in turn is not thinking of that at all but of how she ultimately pushed her into losing her mother. She thinks of the choice she gave her to leave her mother but realises now what Regina had truly meant at the Diner about choosing to be good, that all good had given her was more rejection and the loss of her son. At the time her mother was all she had left to cling to and Snow tricked her into losing that too.

Both reach the simultaneous realisation that telling someone they are family does not solve the pain they feel. Especially given the history between them. A word can be very powerful but there are times such as these when the words need more than their own weight to heal. Charming stands offering his hand to Snow who takes it. They share a look knowing that the time has come to act, to prove to the woman in the kitchen what family is and help her stay redeemed this time by giving her the support she needs.

Henry comes barrelling into the other room, "Grandma can you help me find some antiseptic for Mom?" he asks hurriedly.

Snow nods sharing a concerned look with Charming, "I'll go check in on things in the kitchen" he says as she moves to help their grandson.

000

Charming makes his way over to his daughter and Regina who are both staring at him surprised by his sudden presence. He cautiously places a hand on Regina's shoulder who turns to look at him at the movement.

"We're not leaving you Regina. We meant what we said earlier, you are family"

"You've said that before" she grumbles.

Emma cuts in this time, "Stop that"

"Stop what?"

"The excuses Regina. We've messed up in the past but you know what so did you. Let's just put that crap behind us and move on"

"We're family Regina and we've not really treated you that way before but we're going to do better. We're here now" he adds.

"So are you in?" Emma asks looking up at the other woman's face. She can see the conflicting hope and fear but with an air of trepidation the reply comes, "Yes" she nods emphasising her reply feeling more tears roll down her face. Not only did they not leave her but they aren't planning to either. She can still feel that bubble of fear in her stomach but it's quickly squashed away as arms encircle her from both sides. She looks up to find herself in some sort of hug-sandwich. Her immediate response is fear, her body stiffening to their touch. They relax their grip a little but neither Emma nor David let go, the pair of them share a father-daughter look of understanding and wait holding onto the woman between them. Eventually she relaxes to and allows herself to be held.

Snow and Henry come back in to the sight of the three hugging and walk over to join them. The five of them stand in silence for several minutes embraced in a persistent hug until Henry breaks the silence, "Grandma and I found antiseptic and plasters for your hand Mom"

Regina nods, "Thank you" she sniffs before looking down at her ingredients and then to her hand which is still covered by a towel and Emma's. She pushes away the small voice in her head about weakness and not needing help knowing that her mother was wrong, if someone is truly your family then you need not fear asking for help because if they can they will give it to you. "I think I might need some assistance with dinner"

Snow smiles before rubbing her hand in a soft circle on her former stepmother's back, "We're here to help Regina. Charming and I can sort this out, Emma, you take care of her hand?"

Emma nods before pulling her to the side and cleaning out the cut under the tap. Once it's been cleaned and covered with a thin layer of antiseptic she places a plaster over the cut before throwing the towel in the washer and cleaning her own hand.

The pair join the other three in the cooking. The five prepare the meal in a comfortable flow of ingredients, mixing and cleaning up punctuated by casual conversation.

Henry grins as he grates the cheese remembering how his mother used to let him do this when he was younger as well. This time his joy at helping out is elevated by the fact that they are both with their family and safe.

Emma puts herself on dishwashing duty and laughs as Regina instructs Snow and Charming on the proper way to make a lasagne. As Regina hands her dirty plates with a small smile she wonders of they could have all had this from the start. At least she thinks they can make it this way now.

Snow stirs the beef with a contented smile as she looks over her family at various places in the kitchen. It is not the one she imagined having but family seldom works out the way you imagined it. Regardless it's worth fighting for.

Charming from his position as the sauce chef is not naïve enough to believe that this will fix everything. He does however know that one gesture can change everything. He hopes that today is the beginning of his family helping and healing each other.

Regina for her part with a plaster lining her palm and smeared mascara lets a small smile linger on her face. She watches the others move seamlessly around her kitchen and knows there and then that she wants to be a part of this. She remembers something she told Henry when he found out he was adopted, that family is not always the ones you are related to but that your family are the people you choose, the ones who love you and fight for you when you need them. Standing in her kitchen she realises that the ones she'd fought against for so long are actually the people she'd be looking for her whole life. Perhaps she thinks it's time to stop running and choose family. With that in mind she takes the family prepared lasagne tray from Snow with a grateful nod and slides it into the oven.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologies for the wait. I meant to get this written up before I left on holiday but just did not get round to it. Luckily I had time to type it whilst in the caravan. Thanks again for all the reviews for the previous chapter. Not certain if I'll had more to this story or not. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Once the dish is in the oven an awkward silence falls over the kitchen. For all of them this is unchartered territory and none of them want to risk ruining the fragile promise of family they have managed to broker. There has been so much animosity between them in the past, so much anger and things to regret that it is difficult for all of them to figure out how to simply be with each other rather than be on the attack or defensive. Henry sighs having borne witness to the war between his family members more than any of the adults wanted. He looks over at his brunette mother and catches the brief glimpse of fear in her eyes, he wonders how he didn't realise how alone she was before but then he thinks anger does tend to blind you to other things. He lets his mind drift back to happier days with her and an idea strikes him.

"Hey Mom, can we have a game night like we used to?" he asks hopefully.

Regina smiles at him before turning to the blonde. She'd love to just jump in and say yes but she knows now that she can't. She is no longer his sole parent and perhaps she muses had she been able to recognise that sooner rather than pitting herself against them they all could have reached this moment and beyond a lot quicker. "I'd like that, what do you think Emma?" those eight words carry a lot of weight for both women. It's an acknowledgement that they need not be adversaries forcing their young son to choose between them but can instead work together to ensure their son's happiness.

The blonde blinks slightly taken aback by the brunette addressing her when it comes to a Henry decision. She smiles kindly at the woman knowing how hard it must be for her to try and tamper down her eagerness to spend time for her son. "Yeah that's cool with me"

"If you like you could join us, you two are welcome as well" she adds gesturing to Snow and Charming who had been watching the exchange with curiosity.

Silence descends again as the three deliberate on the decision. It may not seem that big in comparison to other life decisions but all three recognise that this is a monumental step for Regina. For all of them this is a way of branching out, of trying to spend time together without fighting each other or trying to one-up another, it's a chance to figure out the whole family thing.

Henry and Regina fidget absentmindedly as the others continue their quiet debates. Henry sighs again wondering why for them it always seems so complicated. He knows that his family tree is far more tangled than most but he knows in his heart that they can all love and care for each other, they just need to be brave enough to try. They did all band together to save me he thinks so this should be easy in comparison. He looks up at his mother and can see that she is growing more apprehensive with each passing second. Hopefully they'll come to a decision soon he thinks waiting for the adults to find the courage to say yes.

His mother is not so optimistic. As the beats of silence continue her mind drifts back to other times when her eagerness for love or any form of affection has resulted in her being left alone. Hansel and Gretel rejected her. Owen didn't want to be with her and his father paid the price. So did Graham. Henry. She held on too tightly to him desperate for him to love her as much as she did him but she knows now that her actions only pushed him further away. As she watches the others deliberate her teeth move to graze against her bottom lip as she worries that her suggestion was once again a push too far and if like so many other times it will backfire for her.

Emma has noticed the nervous habit of the brunette next to her. Regina's unconscious actions are ones all too familiar to the blonde. They are ones she has used and ones she has seen time and time again in her days in the foster system. Regina's actions are a mirror to the kids who suffered rejection to the point where they were afraid to hope. Emma can see how she is struggling not to let that fear take her down, it's a battle she has fought many times and she knows that it's easier to beat that fear with others by your side.

Snow watches as her daughter studies the former evil queen. She can see the empathy in Emma's eyes and wonders if the two realise how similar they are. She sighs as she deliberates her answer to Regina's offer. Her reluctance she knows is two-fold. She doesn't want Regina to rush into anything too fast and then be disappointed if things don't go as planned. Then there is her own fear, so many times she and Regina have reached a point where they could have been family only for it to fall apart. She looks between her daughter, her grandson and her former step-mother and knows that they cannot fail this time. With a renewed sense of determination to help her family Snow turns to her husband so she can gage his feelings on the matter.

Charming is snapped from his own reverie once he feels the piercing gaze of his wife. He has been lamenting over the past, thinking of lost time and battles and how they have all had to go through so much just to be here. He used to be a prince, a king, a hero but before that he was a shepherd and in those days his dreams were not of adventure and wars but of family and happiness. Maybe he muses it is time to fulfil the dreams of that young shepherd. He turns to face the determined expression of Snow before meeting Emma's empathetic gaze and gives Regina their answer, "Yes".

At that one simple word the woman's face lights up, a happy grin blossoming on her lips. She had not expected that acceptance, life has taught her to prepare for the worst. Hope blooms in her chest as she wonders if maybe it's her chance to be happy without something snatching it away. She raises her head to face the others who smile back at her finding her joy infectious. Snow sighs happily as she sees the light dance across the woman's eyes reminding her of the young woman who saved her all those years ago. In that moment she knows they've made the right decision.

"Do you want to play now or after dinner?" Regina asks them all. For the first time in many years she finds she is not afraid to relinquish control. She knows that her strictness and inability to bend on any decision worked well for her as a ruler but she is not that anymore, she isn't even sure she wants that either. As a young girl she never wanted power just family and she doesn't want that chance to slip through her fingers.

"We could just start now and then just eat while we play" Emma suggests with a shrug. As a child she had visions of family game nights or movie nights and now she has the chance to fulfil that young girl's dream. For a long time she had pushed aside the wishes of her younger self but now she wants to indulge that fantasy.

Henry laughs as his mother wrinkles her nose at the thought of food in the living room. Emma notes her disgust with a smirk before nudging her with her elbow, "Come on Regina live a little" she adds the last part jokily so as to cover up her own desire for the request.

Regina notices the slightly pleading look in sea-green eyes though and smiles kindly, clearly this means as much to the blonde as it does to her. A pang of guilt strikes her chest as she understands that she is the reason Emma has the same struggles she does when it comes to being part of a family.

"Fine" she replies, "But if you get any food on my carpet" she warns.

"I will clean it up just like I'm going to clean the floor with you"

Regina laughs, "Not a chance Emma" with a small smile she adds, "You have no idea what I'm capable of" Emma laughs at the in-joke before Henry re-enters the room with a stack of boxes.

"Get enough games there kid?"

Snow moves to take a couple off the top for him, "What should we start with?"

"Monopoly" Regina and Henry say in unison pointing to the clearly well-used box.

* * *

The lasagne plates have been stacked on the side and are now long forgotten as the monopoly game enters its fourth hour. After Regina's unanimous victory during the first game Emma demanded a re-match. The board is an endless sea of hotels which have claimed many victims. Snow and Charming have long since fallen asleep resting their heads against each other while smiling at the competitiveness of the other three. Luckily Regina has a cupboard full of blankets which she was able to drag out to cover the dozing couple.

Henry too is asleep atop the sofa. He had kept up with his two mothers relishing in the opportunity to play a game with both of them when misfortune struck and he landed smack-dab in the middle of Emma's yellow-set. Not willing to miss a moment of family time which had proven to be fun in spite of the initial hesitation the young boy had done his best to stay awake and watch the battle going on between Emma and Regina. Eventually exhaustion claimed him as Emma just skirted Regina's hotels on the green-set.

As the clock hits eleven Regina rolls the dice in her hand contemplating her next move. Her collection of cash is waning fast and she knows that if she hits any of the pink places coming up that she is done. She looks up and catches the cocky look of the blonde across from her and knows she knows this fact as well.

"Roll the dice Regina" she says sensing her imminent victory.

"Come on 10" Regina whispers knowing that will land her directly on the free parking square. The red dice roll across the board before eventually coming to a stop. Regina groans and the blonde begins a seated victory dance as they reveal a 3 and 6.

"Going to move your piece?" the blonde asks with a small smirk knowing she's won this game.

Regina grumbles at her before slowly moving the little dog up to the blonde's hotel, "How much?" she asks with a sigh.

"$2300"

The brunette looks down at the six notes in front of her before handing them over to the grinning blonde, "Well I suppose you've won this game Emma" she admits begrudgingly.

"So that's 1 all then" she replies before looking round the room noting the other sleeping occupants. "Well we could go to sleep like the others or" she trails off before meeting the determined gaze of the brunette who finishes for her, "Rematch?"

_I don't know how much the properties are in American Monopoly so I guessed. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
